Yun
Yun, real name Shun, is a male♂ high schooler and main protagonist of the OSO novels. He live with his two working parents and his little sister, Miu. His older sister, Shizuka, lives away to attend university. At school, his classmates includes Takumi and Endou. Only Sense Online *Name : Yun ♀ (the OSO system misidentifies him as a girl) *Nickname : 【Mysterious bluepot crafter】, 【Young Beast's nanny】, 【Nanny】 Yun starts playing Only Sense Online on the day of the official launch, as a total newbie. Disregarding the commonly used Senses, he instead choose to go for the bottom of the list to profit off the "industrial gap". His play style is Support. According to his β-testers friends, his Sense setup is considered trash. However, thanks to his lack of preconception about them, Yun gradually finds a lot of hidden features which ends up making him a valuable asset. Yun own several fields in the south area of First Town, and build his own shop there at the end of the vol1. Sense Build Yun/detailed sense evolution By order of acquisition of the base Senses. Evolution of the Sense are marked with "=>" and dated directly next to them. *【Alchemy】 (initial) *【Bow】 (initial) *【Crafting Knowledge】 (initial) => 【Crafter's Knowledge】 (vol9 prologue) *【Enchant】 (initial) => 【Enchant Arts】 (v1ch7) *【Hawk Eyes】 (initial) => 【Sky Eyes】 (vol5 ch5) *【Magic Talent】, 【Magic Power】 (initial) => 【Sorcery】 (vol7 prologue) *【Mixing】 (initial) => 【Dosing】 (v1ch8) => 【Dosing Master】 (vol9 prologue) *【Synthesis】 (initial) *【Taming】 (initial) *【Craftsmanship】 (v1ch1) => 【Engraving】 (vol 3 ch2) *【Speed Increase】 (vol1ch3) => 【Swiftness】 (vol7 prologue) *【Discovery】 (vol1ch4) => 【See-Through】 (vol4 before ch1) *【Earth Element】 (v1ch7) *【Cooking】 (vol2 prologue) => 【Cook】 (vol7 prologue) *【Swimming】 (vol2 ch1) *【Linguistics】 (vol3 ch2) *【Longbow】 (vol4 before ch1) *【Climbing】 (Vol7 ch1) *【Poison Resistance】, 【Paralysis Resistance】, 【Sleep Resistance】, 【Curse Resistance】 (vol8 ch2) => 【Bodily Resistance】 (vol8 ch2) *【Charm Resistance】, 【Confusion Resistance】, 【Stun Resistance】, 【Anger Resistance】 (vol8 ch2) => 【Spiritual Resistance】 (vol8 ch2) *【Magic Bow】 (vol9 ch3) *【Physical Attack Increase】 (vol9 ch4) *【Vital Points Knowledge】 (vol9 ch4) *【Pre-Emptive Knowledge】 (vol9 ch4) Equipment Armor *CS No.6 Ochre Creator 【Outerwear】 DEF+16 Additional Effect : DEX Bonus, Auto Repair (vol1 ch5) *CS No.6 Ochre Creator 【Underwear】 DEF+10 MIND+10 Additional Effect : DEX Bonus (vol1 ch7) *CS No.6 Ochre Creator 【Waist】 DEF+10 SPEED+10 Additional Effect : DEX Bonus (vol1 ch7) *CS No.6 Ochre Creator 【Torso】 DEF+8 MIND+8 SPEED+4 (vol2 ch3 - summer event day 2) All pieces of armor as reforged in a stronger way during the late part of the summer event (vol 2, day 5) after vol4 ch3, Outerwear was raised to DEF+29 Additional Effect : DEX Bonus, Auto Repair, Recognition Inhibition. All other parts were raised similary. Weapons *Black Maiden's Longbow 【Weapon】 ATK+40 Additional Effect : ATK Bonus (vol1 ch7) *Magi-san's Kitchen Knife 【Weapon ・ Knife】 ATK+25 SPEED+15 (vol2 ch3 - summer event day 2) *Wolf Commander's Longbow 【Weapon】 ATK+25. *:A longbow used by a expert sharpshooter of beastmen, Commander Wolf. *:【The additional effect of this weapon is that you can add 15 additional effects into it. Also, because this is a unique equipment, it cannot be stolen, it cannot be broken. Although you can delete additional effects freely, if you want to grant them once again you need to have it undergo the same process the second time】 *Meat Cleaver – Heavy Black 【Weapon – Kitchen Knife】 ATK+65 SPEED -15 Additional Effect: DEX Bonus (vol7 ch5) *Dismantling Knife – Blue Dancer【Weapon – Kitchen Knife】 ATK+55 Additional Effect: DEX Bonus, Water Element Bonus (medium) (vol7 ch5) Accessories * Rugged Iron Ring Def+2 (vol1 ch4) ** Becomes Fairy Possessed Iron Ring 【Ornament】 Def+2 Additional Effect: 【Fairy Possession 3/3】 (vol6 ch6) ** Becomes Faerie Ring 【Ornament】 (Weight: 1) Def+5 Mind+5 Additional Effect: Faerie Blessing (vol6 epilogue) * Substitute Gem's Ring 【Ornament】 Additional Effect: 【Gem Substitute】(vol2 ch7) Gallery File:OSO_v01_255C.jpg|OSO Yun sporting the Black Maiden's Longbow, in novel v1ch7. File:Shun.png|real life Shun, as seen at the start of the manga. File:Sense_build_data_-_yun.jpg|sense build, end of vol1. OSO_v08_153.png|Yun & pets Category:Player